Three Words
by XmarronX
Summary: Marron has a huge crush on Trunks but hes with Pan. What will happen?


It was a very dark night, Bra and Marron were upstairs watching some movies.

"Oh my gosh Mar did you see that guy?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yeah I did he is okay I guess but my feelings are for Trunks and Trunks always and besides I thought you was with Goten?" The one with the blonde hair asked.

"Marron you know I hate to make you upset and that but hes dating Pan remember? And yes I know I'm with him but that guy was a hunk though but my Goten is so much more of a hunk then that guy will evr be." Bra says giving her friend a sympathy look then starts to drool thinking of Goten

"I know Bra but maybe one day he'll have the same feelings for me. And yuck Bra your drooling all over the floor." Marron jokes and starts to laugh.

Bra looks at the floor "Huh what were? Grr Marron you little lier!" Bra starts laughing too then throws a pillow at her friend. Then she smiles at her friend."I'd love to have you as a sister in law even though Pan is my best friend well she can get sort of annoying. Oh and warning now never and I mean never take her shopping with you!"

"Why?" Marron questioned then suddenly they hear a big scream. "W-What was that Bra?" "I d-don't know c'mon lets see were Trunks is." With that the girls both run out and go look for Trunks.

The two girls run into Trunks room and see Trunks sitting on the bed and Goten on the floor both playing on a fighting game. "Hey did you guys hear screaming?" Bra asked. Trunks gets off his bed quick and runs out his room yelling. "PANNY!" Bra looks at Goten with a 'What the hell' look. Goten shrugs and says "Don't ask me I don't know anything." Bra walks over to her boyfriend and slaps him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Goten asked and starts sulking. "For being clueless!" "Guys never mind this lets go see were Trunks and Pan went." Bra and Goten look at eachother then Marron and nod and then go searching for Trunks and Pan.

"TRUNKS HELP ME!" Pan screams. Trunks runs to each room looking everywhere for Pan. "Panny were are you I hope nothing bad has happened to you.." Trunks whispers to himself. "PAN WHERE ARE YOU?" "Trunks I'm in the kitchen HELP ME!" Trunks runs into the kitchen.

"Hey did you two hear that?"

"Hear what Marron?" Bra asked her friend. "It was Pans voice and it sounded like in the kitchen, c'mon lets hurry!" With that the three of them all run into the kitchen

In the kitchen they see a frightened Pan standing on the chair. "Panny whats up?" Trunks asked and runs up to his girlfriend to give her a hug. "Oh Trunks it scared me so much." Pan says. "What was it?" Goten asked his neice. "I-It was" "It was what? Hurry up we haven't got all day!" Bra says annoyed. Trunks glares at his sister. "Bra you be nice to Pan! Shes meant to be your best friend!" Bra glares back. "Never mind this guys. Now Pan please just tell us what it was." Both Marron and Goten say. "Okay it was." Pan starts to say but then sees something. "A MOUSE! That's what it was a mouse!" All four of them fall anime style. "That's it just a mouse?" They all asked. Pan nods her head then screams. "It freaks me out, get rid of it." "I'll go find a bottle or whatever to put it in." Trunks says and goes out the room and looks for a bottle.

"Wait Trunks!" Someone shouts and Trunks turns around then smiles. "Whats up Mar?" "Your not going to really put the mouse in a bottle are you?" Trunks smiles at Marron and says "Marron your such a nature type of person, of course I'm not going to put it in a bottle I'm not that cruel you know. He trys to say it sulking but failed. Marron giggles and playfully punches his arm.

Later on the whole gang are watching a movie. Bra and Goten are snuggled up together as well as Trunks and Pan are too. And Marron is just sat on the couch deep into though.

"Earth to Marron." Trunks says and waves his hands in her face. Marron snaps out of her thoughts and looks Trunks. "You was in your own little world then." Trunks says. "Sorry about that." "Hey Marron are you okay?" Bra asked giving her friend a worried look. "Yes I'm okay." "Are you sure?" Marron gives Bra a fake smile and it works. "Yes I'm sure." Bra gives Marron another worried look then snuggles next to Goten again.

After five minutes of watching the movie Marron has tears streaming down her face so she sits down on the floor and moves a bit closer to the tele so then no one knows shes crying. 'Why did we have to decide to watch this movie? It just makes me upset more knowing that Trunks will never love me. Its a good think that this movie is load and that I cry very quiet.' Marron thinks to herself, then suddenly she does a load sob and the others all look at her.

Pan is the first one to talk. "Marron your such a cry baby! Gosh I know humans are weak but I didn't think they was this weak." "Hey leave Marron alone Pan!" Bra shouts at Pan, then looks at Marron and gives her a worried look. "Whats up Marron? Do you want to talk about this in private?" "Shes just jealous because I got Trunks all to myself and she hasn't!" "Trunks gives Pan a questionable look. "What do you mean Pan?" "Can't you tell Trunks shes so madly in love with you." Trunks looks at Marron. Is this true Mar?" He asked her. Marron nods then runs out the room crying. "Marron wait!" Trunks yells and gets up and is about to follow her but then Pan stops him. "Trunks were are you going? You don't want her, you've got me." Pan says and smirks.  
"Asking you out was the worse mistake ever!" He yells then chases Marron.

"Wow this is better than the movie." Goten whispers. "I agree." Bra whispers back. Pan starts crying then runs up to her uncle and says. "He just hurt me now go beat him up!" "But he hasn't even done nothing though." Bra says.  
"Yes he has he hurted me, Goten I'm your neice shes just your girlfriend!" "Correction his sexy smart ass girlfriend." Bra said and smirks. "Yes you may be my neice and I love you as my neice but Trunks hasn't done nothing." "Your all the same, you sticking up for her!" Pan spat then storms out the room. Goten looks at Bra then smirks. "My sexy smart ass girlfriend huh?" Bra smirks wider. "You bet." They are about to kiss but then Bra stopped. "Wait what about Marron?" Bra asked and looks worried. "I'm sure Trunks is with her now and we should give them two some privacy." Smiled Goten. "Yeah your right." Bra says and smiled back then starts to kiss Goten and they start to make out.

With Marron and Trunks. "Trunks please just leave me alone." "No Marron!"

"Please." Marron says quietly and has tears coming down her cheek, it makes Trunks heart ache seeing her like this so he does the only thing he can do walks up to her and gives her a hug. She tries to escape at first but then gives up and leans next to his chest. Trunks breaks the hug then looks at Marron.

"Marron?"

"Yes Trunks?" Trunks kneels down to her level then gives her a soft kiss, after a couple of seconds of the kiss he breaks the kiss and sees Marrons shocked face and he smiles then says.

"I love you."

Author Note: What did you think. I know its short, and I know Pans abit ooc. If I made any mistakes then please tell me. Please read and review. 


End file.
